


Voices of Genosha: Meditation With Meddie

by Quill18, Salty_Dog



Series: Voices of Genosha [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Gen, Genosha, Humor, Podfic, ive actually relaxed to this, meditation parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Dog/pseuds/Salty_Dog
Summary: Genoshan Radio isn't always Magneto and his booming announcements, it's also live meditations for mutants that need help relaxing. One such meditation with a speaker whose voice is similar to the  early 21st century hewwo meme....





	Voices of Genosha: Meditation With Meddie

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for phrase of : "pull the trigger"

**Audio File:[ https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/voicesofgenosha/episodes/2019-09-01T11_12_55-07_00](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/voicesofgenosha/episodes/2019-09-01T11_12_55-07_00)  
**

**Transcript:**

Hewwo everybody, y'know, life can be very stressful sometimes. Espechewwy for us with extra sensory mutations.  
today! we'll be doing some breathing exercises.:relieved: are you ready? -teehee

Okway, now breathe in -deep breath- and out -whew-. And again. -sssnnniifff- ny-aaaaah. Meow, wasn't that relaxing. Make sure you're positioned comfortably, with even breaths. Unlike most times just notice how you feel, and the sounds around you. Don't focus on your breathing, but don't focus on the sounds either, wouldn't wanna invade people's privacy neow ;3  
For newbies do so with your eyes open for now if you have trouble with that part.  
Just hear it, even if it's something annoying. Pay attention to what your body is doing, it's temperature, if your breathing is nice and slow, if what you are hearing is loud or quiet, high or low pitch. No focusing now, but don't stray off either, and that means you! Yes I can hear you, this is a live psa silly -giggle-  
Don't worry, it's natural to get distracted, you're not the only one, your mental neighbour is too! And so am I! back to practise.

-Breathe- nymnymnymnymnym  
…  
Hey, I can hear that y'know. Sometimes if you aren't used to it this can feel silly, or frustrating. Don't worry about getting it -right- whatever that means, just pitch in. Everyone has a favourite breath sequence -assuming you do breathe- such as in for four, hold two, out for four, hold two, eights, or all fours, which is my favourite and- you understand what I mean, here let's go through it together :3

Don't worry about following me, keep just noticing things at your own pace, even if that thing is how unrelaxed you feel! Don't focus, just pay attention.

8888  
8484  
8282  
6464  
4242

There we go. Feel free to pick a favourite. And join in, or make up your own and just join in.

…  
That means you. Yes you, hurry up and join in.

… just join in, seriously, I've mentioned it a few times already but- no not you, you're doing fine. Breathe.

Feel free to close your eyes if that helps, some of you already have and that's good! You're paying attention and noting your needs. Some of you need to note how you feel a bit more instead of trying to focus on everything. If some things get by you that's okay, you don't need anything, just let it be noise. Yes, even that annoyance you're feeling. Note where you feel that physically, a headache, your guts being wibbily, grinding your teethies, thrashing tail, maybe even cold feet -teehee- try to imagine a spotlight if that helps, going here and there as you notice things.  
Except you, could you pawsibly pay attention while cooking, especially when using your fire mutations, seriously, don't make me put in a call. I will! I'll do it, I'm begging you, just tell me and I'll pull that trigger, do it, I'll end it all I swear t- oh sowwy about that -giggle- let's move on.

Breathe in…

Out…

-in- -out-

Maybe we should do something more guided, so let's zero in on our footsie wootsies -giggle- of course you could focus on our breath too. Maybe even start on the tail. The goal is to spread out attention over our entire body at once, so don't focus too hard okay, this is easier in a quiet area, but if its noisy thats okay, it's good for learning our limits!

Focus on your feet, maybe they're cold right now but notice how they're getting warmer, maybe kind of tingly. Spend as much time as you like, but slowly notice how the feeling is going higher up your limbs. Over your shins and calves. Slowly up each scale joint. Up past your knees to your thighs. Keep noting this feeling as you feel your breath. The cool air coming in your nose-or into your gills, skin as the case may be. To the back of it, past your tongue, down your airway, to the lungs. Feel how they move your chest, your diaphragm, and stomach; but don't forget about your warm and tingly toes. Has that feeling made it up your thighs, feel how it goes to your back, a relaxing feeling isn't it? Notice how, on top of all this, how heavy your body feels. The weight of your own body and how relaxing that is. Feel the tips of your fingers tingle, the tips of your wings, their warmth, and how that feeling is growing and spreading up your hands, to your wrists, and up your forearms.

Still feeling your breath, and your toes? It's okay -teehee- just relax into it. Feel it up your elbows, to your upper arms, shoulders, your other shoulders or wing joint, and upper back. Let your body relax into it, feel the tension slowly escaping these areas, leaving them feeling heavier, but so relaxed. The feeling should be spreading all through your back, up your neck, to your scalp, to your hair tendrils, to your face. Notice the feeling set in around your eyes, And slowly sinking into your muscles in places, especially where there's a bit more tension.

Feeling all these spaces take a deep breath. With each new breath feel a slow wave of relaxation setting wherever it chooses to and easing various muscles. Especially in the toes, then calves. thighs, thorax. The soft muscles between your tentacles, Hips and lower back. The hands, heading up the arms. The upper back and shoulders, the other shoulders. The neck. The pectorals. The scalp, the temples, the forehead. The jaw and then the space around the mouth. And all the little muscles around the eyes.

Readjust if need be but let that feeling of warmth and weight return. Now, become aware of the edges of your perception, your mutation. We're going to relax it. For those of you who know how to do that, well just ignore me for a minute! For everyone else, let's start. With your physical body warm and relaxed this is a good time to pay attention to the boundaries of your mutation. This is mainly for people with extra sensory mutations, but for those without its a thought exercise. hmm! Let's get started.

Your mutation is unique, so it'll feel different for everyone, so will relaxing it. For some it'll shrink back to focus just on yourself, for others it'll spread far and wide. Let's start by using our powers, stretching them a little bit so we can know where they settle into. For now let's get a feel for where our powers are; in time with your breath imagine it pulling in, then out. It doesn't have to be much, but you should be aware of the people and objects you are picking up in your telepathic (Or otherwise) field and if they are closer or further away. For some people it always ripples out from them, so they always sense closer beings first, even when looking far away. For others it's like a spotlight, only focusing on one area at a time, and for some people it's like a bubble surrounding them that they can hear everything within.

Try to feel how your powers work, what area they encompass, don't worry about using them successfully or anything like that, just how they feel to use, how they alter what you feel, how your body reacts to using them.

You may find you can't move your area or range of perception, that's a-okay! Everyone is different. Instead, maybe see if you can make whatever you're sensing louder or clearer. Try not to focus on it, we still want to be open to ev-furry-thing we are experiencing. Again, try to match your breaths. Some people find it's like a television or radio dial, having to get the tuning just right. For some this could instead be getting more detailed or less detailed, learning about features or actions something is taking, rather than it just existing.

Let's try again, don't worry about being successful or consistent, we just want to stretch these muscles right now. Following with the breath, let's stretch. If you have muscles that aren't relaxing you can do those as well. We'll go for a round of ten outwards, louder, or clearer on the inward breath, letting go on the out breath. Each action counting as one. Here we go.

1-2 3-4 5-6 7-8 9-10.

You should be getting a feel for it, so let's try the other way now. A round of ten inwards, quieter, or more opaque on the inward breath, letting go on the outward breath.

1-2 3-4 5-6 7-8 9-10.

Mmm! Now doesn't it feel good to relax. Feel how different it feels now, if it feels more relaxed. Some people may have tensed up while stretching their powers, it happens. Let the warm heavy feeling from before settle back in, taking note of where it left from, of how your body may feel different. Some of you may be surprised at just how much your relaxed state powers are perceiving, we often try to keep our powers contained in order to protect ourselves and those around us, not realising how much stress we are putting ourselves under. It may seem a little nerve wracking, but this is what this psa is for! For now, just feel, perceive, notice, but don't focus on any one thing. Take a few more breaths and just relax into it, noticing how your body feels as well.

For the next minute we'll relax and I'll be quiet so you can practice on yer own ;3. For those of you who would like to follow along but missed it, a live psa will run again on the genoshan public radio, or a recording will be available on the ESPhelp web-line and site, along with other bits of advice, trivia, or relaxation tips.

When you're finished, slowly draw attention back to your body, sitting slowly, and bringing your attention back to the world.

Enjoy this break, and the rest of your day. It's nap time for me :3 . Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
"Music for Manatees" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Writer/Voice_Actor: Salty_Dog @AO3 and saltysaltdog.tumblr.com
> 
> Setting Designer/Feedback Person: Quill18/Eelwaffles  
Quill18.weebly.com  
Tumblr: Quill18fandom.tumblr.com


End file.
